Searching for ComfortTorchwoodGwack
by Love-n-Monsters
Summary: Gwen misses Owen and Tosh and blames Jack for their deaths. After kissing Jack and Rhys seeing them she interveans during a fight between them. Martha patches her up and in the end Gwen and Jack get together.


Heya this is the first ever Fan Fiction i ever wrote so please tell me how you like it.

For anyone familiar with the Torchwood series this story takes place after the death of Toshiko Sato and Dr Owen Harper.

**Searching for Comfort**

"Gwen! Where are you going?" Jack called after Gwen's retreating back. "Home Jack, home. I am going home to Rhys, my husband, remember?"

"Gwen no! Please talk to me I am sorry" Jack faltered and then flung his arms around her. Gwen turned to face him and her body shook as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"They're gone Jack, both of them. There are only us and Ianto left now." Jack held her close and shushed her as she sobbed heavily into his chest.

As Gwen finally calmed down her sadness turned to rage. She pushed Jack away and started to scream at him that it was all his fault that Tosh and Owen were dead. Then she picked up her bag and ran out of the hub like a whirlwind.

Jack felt shocked and hurt as he watched the familiar jacket fly out of the hubs many doors.

Ianto entered the office with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Thought you might need it" he said with a grin. Jack took the brew and placed it on his desk. Then he turned to Ianto and gave him the hug that he knew Ianto needed.

"Thank you Ianto" Jack said.

"What for" Ianto replied.

"For standing strong, it means a lot to me. I know that this is a blow to you too, but you know that I am here for you." "Yes I do Jack." Jack let go of Ianto and went to sit t his desk. Ianto understood and left Jack to think.

In the meantime Gwen had arrived at the flat and fallen straight into Rhys's arms, in tears and completely hysterical.

Finally Gwen fell into a troubled sleep still lain in her husbands arms.

Rhys was worried and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't imagine what had caused this outpour of emotion.

Jack heard his phone ringing but it was soft and it seemed that it was miles away. He shook his head to bring himself down to earth. He had been thinking about Toshiko and Owen. The good times and the bad, the ups and the downs. Then he had started to think about how he would (if he could) replace them. With who? How? When?

The phone had brought him back to earth and as he reluctantly reached out to answer it he glanced at the number, it was Gwen's flat number.

Jack answered it "Gwen?"

"No it's Rhys."

"Oh" Jack's face fell.

"What happened to Gwen she's in a right state. Maybe you should come over to talk to her."

"No Rhys, I don't think that is a good idea" came the reply. "Tosh and Owen died. Gwen is upset and distraught…. she blames me." Rhys was shocked at what he had just heard but even more so when he heard the click on the other end of the line telling him that Jack had hung up.

Suddenly Rhys heard a gasp and a scream as Gwen awoke from a nightmare. He ran to her side as she shook in terror and whispered "he killed her, Gray killed Tosh." Then she muttered "Owen he…..he's dead."

"I know Gwen, I know, Jack told me." That set her off again sobbing and saying "he killed them, Jack killed them, it was his fault."

Days went by and Rhys (who had taken time off work to look after Gwen) could put off going back to work no longer.

When Gwen awoke she was on her own. Rhys had left early leaving a note saying 'take care' and 'I love you'. Gwen got up and had shower she got dressed and decided to go to the kitchen to make a cup of tea but as she approached the kitchen the door buzzed.

She approached the door and answered it by saying "who is it?" The reply came "Jack, please let me in."

Gwen slowly turned and slid down the wall till she was on the floor with her back to it. Even from there she could hear Jack calling her name. She reached up and took the phone she called down to the street, to Jack. "Please Jack, go away I don't want to talk to you."

"Gwen please let me in you can't avoid me forever."

Gwen thought for a moment and then summoned up all her remaining courage, reached up and pressed the button to allow Jack in.

She buried her head in her hands and waited for Jack to come in the door next to her.

Finally he came.

Jack came into the flat and stood leaning on the wall opposite Gwen. He stood watching her and waiting.

Slowly Gwen raised her head seeming to look into Jack's face. Her eyes travelled from the floor to his boots and up his body over his chest past his lips over his nose and finally his eyes. Then she noticed two solitary tears rolling down his cheeks and then nothing. It was as if he couldn't or wouldn't let himself cry.

Jack put his hands out and Gwen reached out to grasp them pulling herself up and into his arms.

Jack held her close and then walked her to the sofa and sat her down. Gwen made as if to begin talking but Jack laid a finger gently on her lips. He stroked her face and pushed the loose hair out of her eyes. Gwen did not resist but began to murmur gently "Rhys, what about Rhys?" Jack let go of her and let his hands fall to his sides. He looked away and said "Gwen you are the most amazing, brilliant, intelligent and beautiful woman I have ever met. Please forgive me, I'm sorry." Then he got up to leave but Gwen laid a restraining hand on his arm. She stood up slowly turned to face him fully while saying "I forgive you Jack, but can you forgive me?" Gwen reached up and traced Jack's features with her finger, going down over his eyes around his lips and finally resting on his chin. Jack looked down into her eyes and held her gaze with a loving stare.

Jack whispered so softly "are you sure this is what you want?" Gwen reached up and pulled him closer "yes" she breathed.

They were so close to each other there was barely a millimetre between them. Jack could taste Gwen's sweet breath as she came closer and closer towards him. Gwen could smell the sweet scent of well…Jack, she loved it. They held each other tight as if someone were willing them apart.

The sudden noise of keys clinking awoke the two of them from their reverie. They let go of each other suddenly and stood apart. The door opened and there stood Rhys staring at the two of them. Gwen and Jack tried to cover up their guilt but it was too late.

Rhys threw Jack out of the house and started to shout at Gwen like he had on their wedding day or perhaps even more than then. Gwen stood there silent tears dripping down her face as the torrent of abusive language came at her form all sides. Gwen tried her best to cover it up and say sorry, but Rhys wasn't interested. He stormed into the bedroom and came out with a duvet and Gwen's pyjamas. "You can sleep on the couch but I want you out by the end of the week" exclaimed Rhys.

Gwen stood there shaking and crying she changed into her pyjamas and sank onto the sofa tears still rolling down her face.

She felt so confused. Did she love Rhys? Yes of course she did. But the real question running through her mind was did she love Jack more? She didn't know and slowly she fell into a troubled sleep.

When she awoke Rhys had gone, this time there was no loving note signed with kisses awaiting her. She dressed and began to pack her clothes into her suitcase. Soon she had all her clothes packed and she decided to wait till later to do her other belongings she had to go to the hub. There were things she needed to do.

Gwen was in a daze as she entered the hub. Ianto was there as usual making the coffee but the whole place was unusually quiet. "Ianto where is Jack?" Gwen called out to her colleague. "He is out" Ianto replied. "I gathered as much" Gwen replied "but out where?"

"Dunno" answered Ianto. Gwen looked at Ianto and read the look on his face. "What do you know Ianto? What aren't you telling me?"

Ianto paused to a deep breath and told her "Jack has gone… to find Rhys"

"What?" Gwen exploded in a frenzy of shock, anger and worry.

Gwen dropped the files she was holding and ran up the stairs to Jack's office. She walked around trying to call him on his phone but only hearing the ceaseless rings of an unanswered phone. Gwen gave up on that and went back down to the main floor and found Ianto picking up her fallen files. "You don't need to do that Ianto", "I want to" he said.

Gwen tried not to think about what she was saying as she asked Ianto "where is Tosh's tracker?" Ianto looked up "why" I want to know where jack is and what he is doing."

I don't think..." Ianto started, but Gwen had been expecting this and she cut him off with "just find it Ianto" and then added more kindly "please."

Tosh's tracker picked up Jack's signal almost immediately. He was headed for the Harwoods building. Gwen started to panic.

She ran out to her car started the engine and zoomed off after him.

When she arrived the SUV was parked outside the building and in a panic she ran to the doors. She yanked them open and there was Rhys standing with his shoulders squared facing Jack. Jack was just standing there a look of fury on his face. Before Gwen could do anything Rhys was laying into Jack punching him left and right.

Then the tables turned and Jack was fighting back he was on top of Rhys pummelling him with a series of sharp quick and painful blows.

Jack stood up and Rhys slowly stood with him nursing a bloody nose. But peace was not to reign for long as Rhys shot out again with a punch to the right of Jack's face. Gwen heard a crack as it collided with Jack's nose. Gwen ran forward, not thinking of the consequences and got struck with a backhand blow from Rhys. She gasped and took a step back stumbling on a fallen chair and hitting her head on the wall behind her.

All of a sudden the atmosphere in the room changed all anger left and it was replaces by anguish, pain, fear or guilt. Gwen raised her hand and touched the back of her head where it had struck the wall. As she drew it away she glanced at it and saw blood.

Rhys, her Rhys, her beloved husband had struck her and not only that he had wounded her.

Rhys came forward. He leant down to embrace her but was pushed away. Tears were streaming down her face in long thick black rivers of salt water and mascara.

Jack put out a hand but he too was pushed away a little less forcefully though.

Jack spoke in a soft voice to Rhys "we should go leave her to calm down." "Yes" Rhys replied.

The two of walked to the door Jack holding it open for Rhys. He was about to go himself when a small voice said "wait! Jack stay here, I want you to hold me, look after me. Jack I want you to kiss me."

Jack closed the door and walked back to Gwen crouching down next to her. He put one arm under her legs and the other around her back. The Jack stood up lifting Gwen with him. She gasped as Pain shot through her body. Her head was pounding and all she could see was Jack's face. He looked worried. Jack carried Gwen outside and laid her out on the back seat of the SUV.

Rhys approached and said "I'm coming with you." "No your not" Jack said. His voice wasn't angry but it was firm.

"You've done enough damage today. Clean yourself up, and this place" then he turned got into the SUV and drove off.

Rhys stood there still in shock. He had been angry at Gwen before all this but now he was sorry. She would probably never speak to him again. "Well" the thought, "at least I'll see her at home, I hope".

"Ianto" Jack called, his voice echoing through the hub. Ianto looked down from the coffee station.

"Call Martha, Gwen has been hurt. She needs stitches at least.

Ianto returned after a few minutes.

"Martha's on her way."

Gwen was lying on the bed in the medic's area. She was on her side and moaning in pain. Jack went into the office and started pacing round blaming himself for the events that had lead up to Gwen being injured.

Gwen was calling his name "Jack, Jack where are you?" Jack came down the metal stairs leading to the area which Owen had once called his own.

Jack glanced around briefly. He saw the medical instruments laid out neatly on a tray, the computer equipment on the table. Jack walked over and stood by Gwen's side. He glanced at the wound in her head, it looked bad. It was still bleeding even though the wound itself had been inflicted more than 15 minutes before. Gwen's hair was matted with blood. The cut looked deep and Jack couldn't bear to look at it. Gwen searched blindly for his hands her eyes squeezed tightly shut, in pain. Gwen gripped Jack's hands and he stroked her face moving her fringe back out of her eyes. Her muscles relaxed the moment he touched her.

Jack gazed down upon Gwen her body shaking, she looked so scared. Jack realised something, it was as if someone had flicked a switch in his mind. He knew that he was….in love. Jack fallen head over heels in love with this beautiful, clever women, who was lain in front of him writhing in pain and clutching his hands.

Jack bent down over the shaking figure and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Gwen opened her eyes and gazed into Jack's bright blue ones.

Gwen's body relaxed, Jack felt it. He looped his hands around her back and pulled her close to him. Gwen winced and Jack leant forward. He whispered "sorry" and kissed her again. This time Gwen returned it, kissing Jack deeply and lovingly.

The next thing they both new heels were clicking on the stairs. Gwen turned her head and saw Martha approaching. Jack let go of her gently pushing her back against the bed. "Don't leave me Gwen whispered." "I won't" Jack replied.

Martha examined Gwen's wound. "It's going to hurt Gwen" she said "I'll do my best to patch you up but you might have a major headache tomorrow. Gwen squeezed Jack's hand tight as Martha put the needle in and pulled the thread through. When the job was done Martha said that Gwen should rest. She packed her bags and pulled Jack to one side.

"Jack be careful, Gwen needs someone she can trust. Look after her." Then with one last wave to Ianto Martha left the hub.

Gwen called to Jack, "why did you kiss me?"

"Why didn't you like it?" Jack replied jokingly. "Answer me Jack. Why?"

Jack hesitated and then said "you heard Martha, you should rest."

"Don't give me that Jack. First you come to my flat and almost kiss me, then you beat up my husband, then you do kiss me, and then you won't explain."

Jack looked down at Gwen. He took her hand in his and held it there. "I kissed you because…I think Ianto's calling me. I'll be right back. Jack pulled his hand out of her grip and leapt up the stairs into his office. He sat down at his desk and stared at the wall opposite. Jack sat there thinking, how could he say it, how could he put his love into words. Nightfall was approaching, Jack went back to Gwen's side, and he looked down at her sleeping face and sighed. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Jack gently lifted her up into his arms. He carried her to his bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Gwen smiled and snuggled down deeper into the warmth of the bed.. Jack sat next to her, watching her, loving her.

Gwen woke up to find herself in Jack's office he was sitting at his desk head on hands seemingly asleep.

Gwen felt a slight throbbing at the back of her head. She reached up and touched it tenderly. Gwen slipped out of bed and crept silently across the office floor. She kissed Jack lightly on the forehead. Jack's eyes opened, he smiled "your awake then." Yes I am." Gwen took his hand and pulled him to the bed.

Jack lay next to the warm sleeping figure of Gwen. Her head was resting on his shoulder her arms draped artistically around his neck. She smiled in her sleep and tightened her grip on his body moving closer to his warmth.

Jack leant forward and whispered into her ear "I love you Gwen Cooper. I love every fibre of your being." Gwen moved away slightly at the tickle of his breath but soon came back holding him close. She opened her eyes just for a second and whispered back "I love you too, Captain Jack Harkness."


End file.
